1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to an induction actuation container with a rechargeable power supply, which is capable of allowing a user to conveniently and promptly detach the rechargeable battery from the container and recharge it for future use.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional container for storing predetermined objects, such as a trash container, usually comprises a container body having a receiving cavity formed therein, and an opening communicated with the receiving cavity, and a cover panel movably mounted on top of the container body for selectively opening and enclosing the receiving cavity for allowing the user to dispose predetermined objects into the container body. When the container is not in use, the receiving cavity is substantially enclosed for physically separating the objects disposed in the receiving cavity from an exterior of the container.
In a number of situations, such as when a person is holding a lot of trash in both of his hands, it is inconvenient or difficult for the person to lift up the cover panel in that the person simply does not have spare hands to lift up the cover panel. If the person nevertheless tries to lift up the cover panel, he risks dropping all the trash in his or her hands onto the floor.
In recent years, electrically-operated containers have been developed in which the cover panel is largely driven by electrical components so as to achieve automatic opening or closing of that cover panel. For most of these electrically-operated containers, such as electrically-operated trash cans, a sensor is utilized for detecting a target movement, such as a movement of the person throwing trash, in a detection range, so that when that person stands in that detection range, the sensor will send a signal to the relevant electrical components so as to automatically lift up the cover panel, and when the user has left the detection range, the sensor will send a corresponding signal to those electrical components for automatically lowering down the cover panel so as to close the container.
There are a number of disadvantages in relation to this kind of electrically-powered containers. First, virtually all electrically-powered containers employed some sorts of sensors for detecting user's position so as to determine the exact time at which the cover panel is to be automatically actuated. However, the position of the sensors with respect to the corresponding container body may not be optimal so that the cover panel may be unnecessarily lifted up. This result may also occur when the sensor is too sensitive. Conversely, when the sensor is too insensitive, there may occur a situation where the cover panel does not lift up when in fact it is necessary.
Second, virtually all of the above mentioned electrically-powered containers comprise some sort of batteries installed therewithin for providing power to the electrical components driving the cover panels. Since the appearance of the container must be maintained and that the electrical components of the container must be protected, the batteries are usually not easily accessible from outside of the containers. As a result, when the battery runs out of electricity, the user has to disassemble the container and take out the battery for recharging or replacement. When a recharged or new battery is available, the user has to manually re-install the battery back to the container and re-assemble the container. All these procedures are inconvenient and time-consuming. When a large number of such containers are used, such as where the containers are extensively provided in a shopping mall or in a food court, the relevant staff has to spend a considerable amount of time in ensuring that the electrically-powered containers are properly operating.